The Return Of
by M.Gonzalez
Summary: Someone comes back to Phoebe's life and its not Cole.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters only the ones those are unfamiliar. This is my first F. fiction story so DON'T BE to TOO mean PLEASE. LETS GET ON WITH STORY.  
  
PRELUDE: In this story Phoebe had a daughter but she thinks that her daughter died because the Seer was killed. But her daughter escaped. It has been 15 years and Piper and Leo's daughter Melinda Prudence Halliwell is 15 years old.  
  
Everyone is at the table eating dinner except for Phoebe because she's on a date with Jason Clarke her boyfriend. The doorbell rings and Paige goes and answers it.  
  
PAIGE: Can I help you? GIRL: Yes is Phoebe Halliwell here? PAIGE: She's not here right now. Um. why are you here so late? GIRL: I just arrived from Boston PAIGE: I could have your name I'll tell Phoebe you were here and she'll call you back. GIRL: Um. its okay I'll come back tomorrow around noon.  
  
With that the girl leaves the manor and Paige gets back to the table where Melinda (Meli) is about to get all the info.  
  
MELI: So who was it? And why didn't she give her? What does she look like, who does she look like? 


	2. The Explaination

PAIGE... looks a lot like...

PIPER: Like who? Come on Paige

PAIGE: … Phoebe and Cole 

MELI: Auntie Phoebe and who? Who is this Cole dude, and mom why are you so pale?

LEO: Honey, are you okay?

PIPER: Did you say Cole and Phoebe?

MELI: Okay who is this Cole dude you still didn't answer me and as clueless as I can be so help me out guys please?

PAIGE: I told you wouldn't believe me and Meli Cole was Phoebe's ex- / demon/ human for a week/source of all evil/indestructible/ dead/ husband.

MELI: Oh I get it now I guess (confused expression on her mind.)  Anyways are you going to tell Auntie Phoebe about her?

PIPER: tell me again how she looks like.  Give me every detail

PAIGE: I said she has Cole's dark brown hair and Phoebe's eye color and she has the Halliwell attitude.

Later on Phoebe and Jason arrive from the restaurant and Paige was telling Leo about the girl and to ask the Elders if they knew who the girl was. Then Phoebe came into the living room. She was wondering what they were talking about.

MELI: Hey Auntie Phoebe guess what this girl came to see you and she looked like you and … Uh I really can't remember who the guy was… Ummmm…  Who was it Auntie Paige you know you were the one who saw the girl. 

PHOEBE: Okay Meli slow down Let Paige explain it.

PAIGE: there was a girl that came to see you but she didn't leave her and she said she was from Boston.

PHOEBE: But I don't know anybody from Boston.

PIPER: She's coming tomorrow around noon.

PHOEBE: I'll be here waiting.


	3. Chap3

Phoebe is waiting for the mysterious girl that came the day before and everyone else is waiting including Jason.  Meli is as impatient as she could she canceled all dates with her friends to meet the girl. The doorbell rings and Meli runs and answers the door.

MELI: I'll get it. Hi can I help you?

GIRL: Yeah is Phoebe Halliwell here?

MELI: Yeah she is here come in.  Auntie Phoebe The girl is here to see you.

PHOEBE: Hi can I help you 

GIRL: Hi I'm Halli Patricia umm… how do I say this … Halli… well.

I'm your … daughter.

PHEOBE: My what? … My daughter okay I'm sorry but she died years ago 

HALLI: I didn't die I was the one that killed the Seer.  I been living with my magical nanny all this time and she bound my powers for a short time and for my sixteenth birthday on a full moon I will receive my powers again.

MELI: So you're her daughter that is so awesome.  Hey mom I have a cousin 

PIPER: I think we all see that (stunned) 

HALLI: I understand if you don't want me I can always live gramps in France we're living today anyways so I'm sorry to waste your time. 

PHOEBE: wait a second my dad knows 

HALLI: Yeah he knows he was the one that let my nanny stay with me.

PHOEBE: how come he didn't call me?

HALLI: because he said it wasn't his position to do so.

PAIGE: You can stay if you want 

HALLI: it's not up to me but your sister I thank you for the invitation.

Will Phoebe let Halli stay? Find out in the next Chapter


	4. The Surprise

 PHOEBE:  Halli you can stay here 

HALLI: Are you sure I mean if it's uncomfortable for you than its okay with me

PHOEBE: No its all right I want you to stay I want to know my daughter more 

MELI: alright Auntie Phoebe. (Smiling)

PIPER: Welcome to the family Halli.

HALLI: thank you.

PAIGE: Well excuse me I have a date with Glen so I'll be leaving bye Halli.

HALLI: Bye. Umm I guess I'll be back later cause I have to get my stuff at the hotel.

Later on Halli arrives at the Hotel and she grabs some candles and places them in a circle.

"Hear my words, hear my cry 

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon the

Cross now the great divide."

HALLI: Hi Auntie Prue how you doing 

PRUE: I'm fine I guess 

HALLI: you know its time to return and I also was told that I can bring someone else back but you to step out now.

PRUE: who are you bringing back?

HALLI: it's a surprise  


End file.
